


Valentines day prompts

by Splashy



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, prompts, these are not edited i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/Splashy
Summary: Just some gelphie promptsposting these to make up for me not finishing my highschool au fanfic in time to post it today





	1. A game of spin the bottle

**Author's Note:**

> so if you follow my tumblr (splish--splash--sploosh) you may know that i've been working on a highschool au. you may also know that my original intention to post it today (on valentines day).
> 
> unfortunately...i didn't get it finished in time. oops. so i asked my tumblr followers to give me prompts, and i'd write them! ...i got one prompt. buuut back in like...november?? idk i did some other prompts stuff, but there were some that i never actually did. so i'm including those!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna go w modern au thing bc i like modern au. Also this is like..pre-relationship with gelphie where they’re pining lmao

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Spin the bottle? Really? Glinda, we're at university, not middle school."

Glinda stuck her tongue out at the green girl. "Shut up. It's my party, I say what we're doing. And I say we're playing spin the bottle." Elphaba rolled her eyes again, but complied, and the two joined Fiyero, Boq, Crope, and Tibbett in the living room.

Crope and Tibbett looked absolutely pleased, Fiyero seemed to be keeping his face neutral but she could tell he was excited, and Boq...Boq looked terrified for his life. It made Elphaba chuckle.

They all gathered together in the open space. Crope and Tibbett were next to each other, with Fiyero by Crope, Boq by him, followed by Elphaba and then Glinda.

"Who's going first?" Crope asked. "Because I wouldn't mind going." Elphaba threw the bottle at him and he quickly caught it. "Sweet!" He placed it on the ground in front of him and spun it.

He grinned wide as it landed on Tibbett. The two were at each other in just a second, kissing so deeply Glinda couldn't bear to even watch. So her gaze landed on Elphaba instead, who noticed and smirked at her. "We've barely even started. But of course, it lands on Tibbett," she chuckled. Elphaba just grinned in amusement.

Eventually, the two broke apart, huge matching grins on their faces. "Who's next?" Tibbett asked.

"I'll go," Fiyero answered, reaching for the bottle before anyone could say anything. The group watched as it spun, and spun, and spun...before landing on Boq. The munchkin's cheeks immediately turned red as Fiyero turned toward him. He leaned toward him and the two kissed. It lasted for some time before they broke away, Boq looking like he was going to faint and Fiyero smirking slightly. The two slid back to their spots in the little circle.

"Glinda's turn!" Crope piped up. She rolled her eyes but spun the bottle. She would never voice it aloud, but oh how she hoped it would land on Elphaba. And for one horrible, horrible moment, she thought it was going to go past her and land on Boq. But when it stopped, it had landed directly on Elphaba. Which only brought another problem.

She was actually going to kiss her.

She could just feel her face heating up so much, it had to be bright red. Elphaba looked embarrassed too, with her cheeks a darker green than normal. Crope and Tibbett whooped at them, but she was hardly paying any attention to them. All she could think about was Elphaba slowly coming closer to her.

She took a deep breath before rushing over toward her, connecting their lips.

After that, it felt like she couldn't breathe. She couldn't focus, couldn't think. All she could do was feel Elphaba, all around her. Holding her, kissing her. Her eyes slid closed and she poured all the energy she had into the kiss. She had wanted this for so long, she was going to make the most of it.

Eventually, the two pulled away. They stared at each other for a moment, breathing heavily, and Glinda couldn't help it as she pressed one more kiss to her lips. This one was quick though, and she soon got back in her spot beside Elphaba and Tibbett. He nudged her, and she just grinned weakly at him. She couldn't stop looking over at Elphie for a moment. She had already been staring at her, and looked away when Glinda looked over, her cheeks still dark grin. Glinda just grinned.

For the rest of the game, they both had pleased little smiles on their faces.


	2. You fell asleep on me, but it’s fine, I made sure you’re warm and comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place in bookverse (or musicalverse i guess), on the trip to the emerald city

It was the third day of the trip to the Emerald City. Each night, they got off the carriage and would rent a room. Every time, they only got a room with just one bed that they'd share. Glinda would sleep wonderfully, knowing Elphaba was nearby.

But Elphaba?

She didn't get a wink of sleep.

But Glinda didn't realize this until the third day when she suddenly felt a weight on her shoulder. Looking, she realized Elphaba had slumped over and was now softly snoring. Glinda smiled down at her and shifted slightly to make sure the green girl was comfortable. And after looking around them briefly, she moved her arm out and pulled her closer.

The two stayed like that for a couple of hours before Elphaba started awake, lifting her head and blearily looking around before realizing that she was leaning on Glinda. After that, she quickly straightened herself.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what-"

"Elphie. Shush. You fell asleep on me, but it's fine. I made sure you were warm and comfortable!"

Elphaba blinked. She couldn't even seem to come up with anything to say. Finally, after at least a minute had passed, she murmured out a quick, "Thank you."

Glinda just grinned down at her before turning serious. "Now...have you been sleeping at all before this? In the inns?" Elphaba didn't say anything that time, just shook her head."Elphie! No wonder you fell asleep on my shoulder! Why haven't you been sleeping?"

Elphaba shifted for a moment, clearly uncomfortable. "I'm just...not able to sleep in such foreign places." Glinda's gaze softened at that.

"Well, you need to sleep. Go back to sleep on me! You need it. And I promise, I'll keep you safe." Glinda smiled up at her. Elphaba was clearly about to refuse, but it seemed that her exhaustion won over her, as she soon took back her spot and was asleep within a few minutes.

Glinda, clearly pleased, once again wrapped her arm around Elphaba.


	3. I can't sleep. I had a nightmare again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place a few weeks or so after Dr. Dillamond’s/Ama Clutch’s death. bookverse.

Glinda shot awake, her heart pounding, eyes wide, sweat seemingly dripping off her face. Her eyes darted around the room before landing on the form of her roommate, who looked to be sleeping. She sighed in relief at the sight - Elphaba didn’t realize she had woken up from a nightmare.

While the two were as close as ever after Dr. Dillamond’s death and Ama Clutch’s, she didn’t _want_ Elphaba to know of her nightmares. She couldn’t help but think the green girl would feel guilty, even if they weren’t at all her fault. So she was perfectly content to keep her unaware.

Or, well, more or less perfectly.

Tonight’s had been particularly bad. Filled with snapshots of Dr. Dillamond, Ama Clutch, Morrible, Grommetik, and flashes of green, all interspersed with blood. It had sent a horrible chill down her spine that remained even now. But she was determined to keep it all from Elphaba, no matter what it took. So she buried herself under her covers and went back to sleep.

Later, she woke in much the same way, except this time it was accompanied by a scream. She was quick to clasp her hands over her mouth, muffling it, but not quick enough.

“Glinda?”

She heard the bed on the other side of the room creak, followed by soft footprints. Her eyes closed as she tried to fight back the images that remained after her nightmare, but it only seemed to make it worse.

“...Glinda?” Elphaba asked tentatively as she walked over, eyebrows furrowed. Glinda couldn’t even speak, she just let out a whimper. 

The room was silent for a moment, filled with only the sounds of Glinda’s voice shaking, before Elphaba seemed to snap into action and slowly wrapped her arms around the crying blonde. That spurred some action in her, and she quickly threw her arms around the green girl, sobbing into her shoulder.

Elphaba stroked her hair and whispered comforting words in Glinda’s ear. Finally, after some time had passed - whether it was hours or minutes or seconds, she didn’t know - Glinda seemed to calm down enough to speak.

“I-I’m sorry. I had a nightmare again and couldn’t sleep and-”

“Again?” Elphaba frowned. Glinda swallowed.

“Y-yeah. Again.” She looked down at that, at her hands that now rested in her lap. 

“Just tonight, or…?” Elphaba let her voice drift off as she raised her eyebrow. Glinda shook her head no. “Wow. Okay. How long have you been having nightmares?”

“Since...Ama Clutch died.” Glinda’s eyes were shut tight - she couldn’t bear to see Elphaba’s reaction. She was silent for some time. Enough time, in fact, that Glinda opened her eyes and looked up. Elphaba’s gaze had hardened and she wasn’t looking at Glinda, allowing her to see her profile. 

More time passed, until Glinda couldn’t stand it. “Elphaba?” 

That seemed to snap her out of her trance, and her gaze returned to Glinda. “I’m-sorry. Um, do you think you could go back to sleep now…?” Glinda frowned, but said nothing about Elphaba’s reaction.

“Yeah, I think so. But…” She hesitated.

“But…?”

“Could you stay here with me?” Glinda asked, her voice suddenly feeling very small. Elphaba was clearly startled, but she quietly agreed.

Glinda pulled Elphaba down on the bed with her and basically clung to her. Elphaba wrapped her arms around the blonde and the two fell asleep, curled into each other.

It was the first time Glinda slept without nightmares for weeks.


End file.
